


[podfic] Finally Better

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, richard siken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.' – Dr Seuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Finally Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finally Better](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23318) by Nahara. 



> Thanks to Nahara for recording permission.

Title: [Finally Better](http://thewordtree.livejournal.com/11743.html)  
Length: 7:55  
File Size/Type: 3.71 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/20zayhbnpz7n96m/Finally_Better.mp3)

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/oabn).


End file.
